The preferred embodiment is preferable implemented through suitable adaptation of technologies described in Australian Provisional Patent Application No. PO7991 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01)" filed Jul. 15, 1997 with a large number of associated applications in addition to Australian Provisional patent Application No. PO 8505 entitled "Image Processing Method and Apparatus (Art 01a)" filed Aug., 11th 1997, again with a number of associated applications.
The aforementioned patent specification discloses a camera system, hereinafter known as an "Artcam" type camera, wherein sensed images can be directly printed out by an Artcam portable camera unit. Further, the aforementioned specification discloses means and methods for performing various manipulations on images captured by the camera sensing device leading to the production of various effects in any output image. The manipulations are disclosed to be highly flexible in nature and can be implemented through the insertion into the Artcam of cards having encoded thereon various instructions for the manipulation of images, the cards hereinafter being known as Artcards. The Artcam further has significant onboard processing power by an Artcam Central Processor unit (ACP) which is interconnected to a memory device for the storage of important data and images.
It is projected that the total camera processing industry worldwide is worth many billions of dollars. Should the Artcam/Artcard system described in the aforementioned specifications become as popular, a very large number of Artcards will have to be produced. The distribution of these Artcards is projected to take many and various forms. For example, with each Artcam device, a number of standard Artcards can be provided. Further, with each print roll a number of Artcards may also be provided. Additionally, many seasonal or event Artcards will also be provided. For example, Christmas, Easter, Olympics, major sporting events etc.
With such a distribution system, it will be desirable to ensure a diverse and satisfactory system of Artcam distribution.
One form of Artcard distribution may be to offset print the Artcards on large sheets and then subsequently dice the sheets into smaller cards which can then be provided for distribution. Unfortunately, such a system has a number of disadvantages in that each one of a particular offset printed sheet will be the same as the next sheet producing the same sheets which, when diced, will again all be the same. Hence, it will be necessary to provide a mechanism for sorting the Artcards. However, when diced, the sorting complexity increases substantially due to this new increase in individual Artcards.